Kirby Warriors/Zero
Zero (0) '''is the main antagonist of the game Kirby Warriors. It takes on multiple forms throughout the game until its true form is revealed at the end. Its forms are listed below. Forms 0²=02 is 0's primary form throughout the game and it is the same form it takes on in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Its body consists of a large white sphere, with one red eye, with 2 wings on either side. It also wears a halo. 02 serves as phase 1 of the final boss fight of the game, and it is not very difficult to defeat. |-|0³=After consuming Prince Fluff, it evolves into 03, its final form. Sporting a new, electric halo, larger wings and a scarred eye, this is the most powerful form of 0 and is very difficult to defeat. |-|0⁰=After being defeated in his most powerful form and consumed by Purity, 0 is reduced to its true self, 00. It is a white, Kirby-looking creature with red eyes and dark-grey feet. This is the main playable form 0 is playable in. It is seen to be somewhat emotionless in-game, excluding the story mode ending. Unlocking 00 00 is a 'hidden character' (meaning he does not have a consumed slot on the character select). After getting 100% on any save file, the player will receive a message from the game: "Something has been sighted on '''Planet 0! Go check it out!" The stage 'The Final Destination' will have been replaced by '???'. Upon entering the stage, a cutscene will play showing 00 returning to the area, and it will be unlocked as a playable character. Gameplay 00 is a Magic type character, meaning most of its attacks use a special type of elemental force. Many of its attacks involve Dark Matter, wether using it as a weapon, or to consume enemies. Its other attacks involve using meteors, mentally calming itself and releasing an AoE ring, or simple physical attacks such as punches and kicks. Special Attack: 02 0 is consumed with Dark Matter, and reforms to a more powerful state, 02. The player takes control of 02 for about 7 seconds and can use more powerful versions of 00's attacks, as well as fly, before a cinematic shows 02 shooting a huge beam out of its eye, disintegrating those near. Story Relevance 0 is the primary antagonist of Kirby Warriors ''and plays a major role in the later half of the game. While not seen for the majority for the game, 02 controls the Dark Matter that is invading and consuming Planet Popstar, and thus sets the game's main plot into motion. Kirby discovers that 02 is behind the Dark Matter invasion, and confronts it on Planet 0. Ultimately, 0 is defeated, and reduced to its true self, 00. It runs away, defeated, only to return later and join the roster of playable characters. Other While the many forms of this character are referred to under the umbrella of '0 (Zero)', there is another form of it simply called '0' not included in the game, originating from ''Kirby's Dream Land 3. 02 was the final boss of [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby_64:_The_Crystal_Shards Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards], while 03 and 00 are original to Kirby Warriors. Category:Kirby Warriors Category:Kirby Warriors Characters Category:Original Characters